1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carrier for developing an electrostatic charge image, a developer for developing an electrostatic charge image, a developer cartridge for developing an electrostatic charge image, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Methods for visualizing image information through an electrostatic latent image, such as electrophotography methods, are now utilized in a variety of fields. In an electrophotography method, an electrostatic latent image, which is formed on an image holding body via a charging process and a light exposure process, is visualized via development by a developer containing a toner, a transfer process and a fixing process. As developers used for development, there are two-component developers which contain a toner and a carrier, and one-component developers in which only a toner, for example, a magnetic toner or the like, is used. As the carrier used for the two-component developers, carriers having a core material and a coating resin layer that covers the core material with a resin are widely used nowadays.